Forsaken
by MudMunchkin
Summary: A songfic based on the the song 'Forsaken' in Queen of the Damned. Someone gets turned into a vampire, and likes it. Try to guess who the main character is and i'll read and review your fic. Horror because of blood. Dark fic. RR!


A/N: This is a songfic from someone's POV, but I'm not saying until the end, or you know what, why don't YOU guess and whoever guesses right I'll read and review your story. I got the song from Queen of the Damned. ROCK ON!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, I WISH!! Nope, I only own the plot. Sadly…. -cries- WHY!!!?????

--------

Forsaken

'I'm over it,

You see I'm falling in the vast abyss..'

I walked down one of the dark alley's of London's crowded streets. Praying on the innocent while finishing the journey on accepting who I was; a bloodsucking vampire.

'Crowded by memories of the past,

At last, I say…'

I remembered only too well how I had become this creature. It had been a very dark night at the estate, only two months after my last year at Hogwarts. I had been attacked while visiting the gardens. It hurt only a little while, but after that I found it quite enjoyable. I guess I do follow my reputation for liking the unlikable. It took a short while for me to turn into a vampire, but now I am a full-fledged creature of the night.

'I hear it fading,

I can't speak it

Or else you will

Dig my grave'

I didn't think it was the vampire's intention to turn me into one like himself. He fled that night, and so did I. I was scared then, of me being found out, but now I have a different point of mind. Why should I hide from the living? Why not embrace what new powers I have? Powers that nearly no wizard, witch, or especially muggle had? Besides, praying on beautiful girls had been a specialty of mine for years. They never seemed to fight against me…until they saw my sharp canines.

'But you hear them dying,

Always winding.

Take my hand

Now be alive!'

I choose not to tell my victims what I am. I let them figure it out by themselves. But when their brains start to finally turn, it's already too late.

'You see I cannot

Be forsaken

Because, I'm not the only one'

I know there are other vampires out there who are out to get me. There had been reports of young women being abandoned in streets all over the muggle news and the Daily Prophet, all with two puncture holes in their necks. But I don't care, let them come. Give me their best shot.

'We walk amongst you

Feeding, raping.

Must we hide from

Everyone?'

I smirk as I spotted a cute, little redhead near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, looking as though she were waiting for someone.

I waited in the shadows as she gave a look of frustration and started to leave, unaware of me following her. The girl led me down a block or two, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if someone was there, but I was always too quick for her and jumped out of eye-sight.

Finally, she turned into a dark alleyway.

'You see I cannot

Be forsaken

Because, I'm not the only one'

Perfect, my mind was saying, just perfect. The girl looked over her shoulder again, but this time I didn't make an attempt to not be seen.

She jumped, taken aback. I walked slowly over to her and I saw her eyes widen with terror. Surprisingly, it seemed she knew who and what I was. She started to back up against the wall.

"Well, well, well," I drawled softly, looking her in the eyes. "What, I suppose, would a lovely lady as yourself be doing wandering around a dark alley such as this? There are many scary things wandering about in a big city.."

"I-I-I," she stuttered.

I cackled highly and put my hand on her shoulder. "Now stay still , this will only hurt a little bit…"

I smiled widely exposing my piercing teeth.

'We walk amongst you

Feeding, raping.

Must we hide from

Everyone?'

She opened her mouth to scream, but my hand clamped tightly over her mouth. I pulled her head back and sank my teeth into her skin. Blood oozed into my mouth my heart began to beat faster.

She tried to scream, but all she let out was a muffled cry.

I drew back from her and laughed. Blood dripped from my chin.

"You know, miss, I never caught your name," I said smiling again.

"Gi-Ginny W-W-Weasley," she muttered, very hard for her to speak.

"Oh really?" I drawled my smile widening. She telling me this only made my senses crave for more.

I lowered my mouth back on to her bloodstained neck until every single drop was gone. I felt her heart to slow down, her breathing became ragged. I slowly set her down, blew a kiss and was on my way.

'Must we hide from

Everyone?'

--------

That was it! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, anyone who guesses who it is I'll read and review their story. Don't forget to tell me what ya thought of it!


End file.
